Fugacious Imbroglio
by person6789
Summary: Hello This is my first fanfic ever... it's a B/V get together. It's an AU and Bulma might seem OOC. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing my first dragonball z fanfic! Please go easy on me for that reason!  
disclaimer: I don't own any of these dragonball z characters (except the ones I made up) and I'm not making any money from this. I'm just using these characters for some fun writing  
ALSO THIS IS AN AU! BULMA WILL BE VERY OOC! I also took the idea of the satellite from yu gi oh 5ds so I don't own that either!

Ok guys, here it is... my B/V!

Chapter 1

A girl with unusual brilliant blue hair stood by a fire and tried to warm herself. The potato sack dress she was wearing was tied at the waist crudely by a rope and was patched up in many places. Her hands were almost as blue as her hair in the brutal weather. Suddenly she heard the door open abruptly and quickly reached for the pipe she kept around the house for anyone that decided to sneak in...  
"Bulma..? You here?" the voice of Goku was a surprise indeed. Why would he need to venture to these parts? "Hello Goku. I see that you've arrived from Namek safely... Now why are you here? If they catch me with an outsider they'll..." She was cut off by another man that stormed in. He looked cranky as he broke the flimsy door off of its hinges.

"Kakkarott what the hell are we doing in this shitty excuse for a house? Answer me you baka!"  
Bulma just stared and thought about fixing the door. Submissiveness had become second nature to her. She had the children to think of.

"I'm not joking around! I'm not fixing that door either!" the man said looking at Bulma, attempting to intimidate her. Hell, it worked.

"Ummm Goku? Who is this, why is he in my house, and why are you here? Is Frieza dead?" Bulma inquired sincerely.

Goku answered, "This is Vegeta. He needs a place to stay! Have fun you two!"

Bulma nodded out of fear. There were times when there was nothing you could do. Goku put his fingers on his forehead and ... teleported? Bulma let a smile cross her face. There was nothing that Goku couldn't do.

"Woman, HELLO! I AM FUCKING HERE TOO SO SNAP OUT OF YOUR FUCKING DAYDREAM!"Vegeta yelled.  
She was startled by his yell and snapped out of her dream immediatly.

"Well... There isn't much room around here but I suppose I could... well there's a room around here hopefully," she said meekly. Bulma started to walk across the dirty kitchen and up the ancient wooden stairs. They creaked with every step and the wood was chipping.

Vegeta didn't understand what was going on. It was just like that bastard Kakkarott to leave him with this woman. She barely had the money to clothe herself properly. Her dress was made out of something like a potato sack and was patched. She did have quite an unusual appearance, being blue and all, but she had more about her. Her face bore a bright, yellow tattoo in the shape of a triangle underneath her eye. Cuts and bruises seemed to be all that there were. Skin was barely visible. The steps barely creaked at her steps for her weight was unhealthy and she honestly looked like she could collapse at any moment. She was like a house of cards.

Bulma felt uneasy showing the stranger around the house, but she had to do it. He really might break these fragile old steps if this keeps up, she thought. She turned and was met with a condescending glare. Bulma ignored him and showed him to the Bedroom at the back of the hall."Well. here it is. Dinner's in an hour. Ask if you need anything." Bulma said. With that, she left.

Vegeta glanced across the had a small bed, closet, and window. The window hadn't any glass to fill it in. Vegeta walked over to the window and the floorboards creaked loudly. He stuck his head out the window and saw smoke and many dilapidated buildings. Most were falling apart. How dare that Kakkarott take the Prince of Saiyans to live in the slums for 3 years. There's nowhere to train either.

So what do you think? Comment and tell me PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! CAN'T YOU SEE MY ON MY KNEES?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2! I'm so sorry I couldn't update… I am a pretty dedicated lacrosse player, and I have had so much lacrosse lately. I actually just got back from practice. Anyway, …

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

NOTE: This will from now on be in first person from bulma's POV

NOTE: Some of the characters will talk in slang, so expect some misspellings and slang. It is intentional.

Chapter 2:

I'm walking. I don't know what I plan to do, or where I plan to go, but I needed to get out. I can't believe what a weakling I had turned into. Ki supressers leave me without any power. I can't fight back. My psychic energies have been taken because with them, I would be a threat. I would be a threat not only to Goku, but to the government. I was the only hope for my people until they came to restrain me.

I bumped into someone while thinking about it. I apologize and move on. I need to find food, money, or both. I just can't feed someone else! They must really hate this guy if they sent him to live with me for 3 years. If he was any friend of theirs, he wouldn't even know this god forsaken place existed.

I keep walking and dodging the crowds of people. My people. For many oppressed people, there was a savior and a happy ending. Where was theirs? Where is our savior? I keep walking and arrive at one of the piles. This was actually just what I needed! Maybe I can get lucky and find something valuable to sell for food. I keep rummaging unsuccessfully. Then, I saw someone familiar. It's Ahmet. He can't speak English as well as I can, so I speak our native language.

"Hey, where've you been? There's been so much shit goin' on 'round here," I say.

"Ahhh, nothin' too exciting. I've gotten some jobs here an' there," he said.

"That's better than I've been doing! You won't believe the day I've been havin'! I've been doin' pretty bad lately. The sibs (siblings… in case you couldn't tell) and I have been getting' along allright, but then Goku stopped on by!"

"Oh Lord what'd he have ta say? He didn't do anything to you or bring his bastard friend did he?" Ahmet asked, concerned.

"Not taday. What he did do is bring a friend a his for me to house and feed fer three years! This guy's a total bastard if ya know what a mean!" (NOTE: where they live, they have something like an Irish accent)

"Ahhh, not another un! Ain't there anathin' I could do for ya? I know ya been ahavin' troubles gettin along wit just ta standard payment," he said.

"I'm fine, really. But if ya could lend a hand with the sibs it'd be a help," I said.

God fucking damn it. How could he end up here? A PRINCE living in the slums? Nobody here appears to speak proper English. Everyone here also has a heavy accent which is very fucking difficult to understand! There is NO food here and I'm hungry. There is nothing here but poverty and suffering. It's very uncomfortable to say the least. Maybe I shouldn't leave the house. What would be there?

I picked up a dirty platter with only 3 chips in it. I smirked, knowing that I just found us dinner.

"Yo, Ahmet! I found dis platter!"

"Bulma, it's got shit on it. Nobody'd want that."

I think this'll buy us some food. I can go without food today, it's no big deal for me. I wipe the platter off and make it look somewhat shiny. One man's trash truly is another man's treasure. I take it, say good-bye to Ahmet, and head to the market. It's really more of a black market because it violates most of the laws that regulate trade on the island. District 15 as they call it. We're the fifteens, desperate, poor, and beaten.

"Please, It's worth much more," I beg," I have 11 to feed!"

"Get out of here you filthy whore. I have actual customers to speak with," the merchant says. Sure. Easy as hell for him to say. I doubt he's even a 15, just a citizen coming to cheat us.

"I will do anything!" I beg. He then slaps me and pushes me to the ground. I am weak with hunger and fall. The ice feels good, but my head is throbbing. I can't get back up, I know it. I need to get up. I need to be there for my brothers and sisters. I need to be their parents. This was the tenth merchant I asked. Nobody wants this shitty platter! Ahmet was absolutely right. I should listen to him more. That one hope in the back of my head grew and grew and grew like it always does.

I get up and walk toward the house. I have nothing to bring home. My only hope is that some snob left their garden unattended. I could also kill a squirrel


	3. Chapter 3 redo

'm back with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3:

What can I do? If I don't find something to eat soon everyone'll starve. I haven't eaten in four days and I'm starting to get dizzy. I'm tired. I need to get some arrows and hunt quickly, before I pass out. I'm getting closer to the house; it's only a few minutes away. I have the platter in my hand, and I plan on using it. Maybe if I get lucky, I can sell it tomorrow. Those snobs. I can go fight for money. I could pick a fight with some snob with money. Could I win even in the state I'm in? No, it's too risky. I couldn't ask Ahmet. He has enough to deal with right now with his aunt sick and all. His aunt is a saint. She took me in when I was young, and I have to help her in her time of need.

I'm at the house and I've gotten the arrows. I used to have a bow, but it was confiscated by district security. It's illegal for fifteens to have weapons, hold large meetings, or do anything that challenges the status quo. I realize that this sounds so cliché, but it's the truth. Things have to be a certain way, and if they're not, people start dying at staggering rates. I walk slowly to the forest. When I was a child, the forest was much larger and it teemed with life. Pollution and the desire for lumber stripped the forest of its grace and mystery. However, there is food here if you know how to find it. I see a squirrel and throw an arrow. I hit it. Praise the lord Jesus Christ! I have something to bring back for everyone. I'm dizzy, but I must press on. I need four squirrels to be able to feed everyone. I shoot four more and put them in my bag to take home. I hide my arrows so that security won't catch me with a weapon.

I made it home safely. I quickly genuflect to give thanks. I mutter the Hail Mary as I skin and prepare the squirrels. Knife in hand, I begin to skin the squirrels. I also pray for their souls. I pray for God's forgiveness for killing animals. I begin to sing quietly (Once upon a December cover by Adrisaurus… don't own anything).

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta asks rudely and curtly.

"Well, I was having a peaceful moment until you came along! This is dinner, so consider yourself lucky that I even found something!" I said, offended.

"What does singing depressing songs have to do with it?"

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me before she was killed you bastard."

"How was your mother killed?"

"That is absolutely none of your fucking business! Who do you think you are that you can ask me that question? How'd your mother die, asshole?" I said.

"My mother died with my planet and all my people. Do you care to share how your mother died now bitch?"

"Well, my mother's death was nothing that dramatic. You need to understand my family first. My mother grew up dirt-poor. Her parents couldn't support her, so she was sent to marry someone. This man was my father. He was an absolute asshole after I was born. When I was born with blue hair, he was outraged. He abused her and me for years and years and years. My mother gave birth to my other 11 brothers and sisters. However, my father killed one of my sisters, believing she was me. After this, he went to the authorities and told them that my mother killed my sister, not him. She was framed and was found guilty. Then, she was hanged when I was 12 years old," I said, Now I was crying.

"After this happened, I killed my father and got my siblings as far away from everyone associated with him. I've been taking care of them ever since. Does that answer your question?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, yes it does. If you ask me, that did sound pretty dramatic," Vegeta said.

"God damn it shut up! You have no idea!"

I punched him in the face, but it didn't hurt him at all. Shit. "Is that it? Where I come from, most babies hit harder!" Vegeta said. Damn it. I let it get to me. I am actually considered pretty strong around these parts. Nobody fucks with me. That's the unspoken rule. Now, it's different. With Goku and his gang around it was always different. I had to learn my lesson or else I got a broken rib.

"Whatever," I said. Then, I put down the squirrel and walked away. I'll go see Ahmet now. I really wish I had some food to give, but he'll understand.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"Wherever the hell I wanna go!" I said. Since when does he need to know where I'm going?

"…and that would be where?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Fuck it. Just tell me where you're going."

"No. Go get a life. Where I go is none of your concern. Who I associate with is none of your concern," I said. Then I walked out of the tiny house. I coughed because there was smoke in the air, more than usual. Oh well. I walked and walked and walked. I'm really dizzy… I almost fell, but I caught myself. Jesus Christ I must be getting weaker! I've gone longer without food! It was what I signed up for when I pulled that trigger. The other children would've been okay. It was me that would suffer if my father lived. I need to make it up to them. I need to provide. If that means not eating, then so be it. I'm almost there. I passed the tree with the twisted stump. That means I'm close. While I walk, the bandages on my foot are undone, so I tie them again. I'm here. Ahmet is fairly well off. I mean, he has a house that he legally owns, food, and water. It's just him, so he has nobody to take care of. He wants to take care of me, but I couldn't let him. My family is my responsibility. Ever since he knew Vegeta was here, he's offered me money, food, water, and clothes more than usual. He's associated with Goku, and that scares him as much as it does me.

He knows all about Goku and Yamcha in particular. He hates himself for not being able to help. Not being strong enough to protect me kills him inside. It kills me inside to see him hate himself. IT hurts more than anyone could. No super saiyan could hurt me more. I open the door.

"Hello? Ahmet, it's me!" I say in our native language. He rushes to the door, obviously excited to see me.

"Hey! What happened with that guy Goku dropped off? You don't look well, you need something to eat," Ahmet says. It's so like him to be like that. It's so like him to care.

"Ummm nothing happened with him. No, I am fine. Don't worry about it," I say. I know he won't listen, he never does. He doesn't understand. I can't eat while the children starve.

"I know a starving person when I see one. You need to eat. I don't know why you refuse to let me help you! Nobody can do what you do alone! Everyone needs help!" Ahmet said.

"It's not your job to take care of my siblings. It's also not your job to take care of me. I manage. You know that!"

"I hate seeing you like this, really! I can get you a job. You hit hard and you're tough. I can get you a job as a hitman. It's the least I could do!"

"I can't let you find me a job, but I could look around for some jobs of that nature," I say. Whatever feeds them goes. My soul is a lost cause. I have a seat in hell with my name on it! This will only do good for the kids. I know it.

I'm walking home. I know I need to get some job. I can work as a prostitute for a bit, that'll put food on the table. Nah, that's not really my style. I could be a hitman, it'll work for sure. Killing my father meant I was going to hell. Why not do what I can to support good souls like my siblings? Yep, I'm going out tonight. When I come back, it'll be with a sack full of money! I did work as a prostitute a few years ago when I was 16. I can do it again, it's no big deal.

I walk into the house and walk upstairs. There might be some attractive clothes around here… Wait a second! My mom's chest of old clothes is across the hall.


End file.
